


Inktober 2019

by mindglitch



Series: Drabble Collections [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Nerve (2016) Fusion, Bad Boy Seungwoo, Confessions, Established Relationship, Figure skaters, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inktober 2019, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, TA Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindglitch/pseuds/mindglitch
Summary: Drabbles for Inktober 2019!Variety of genres ranging from fluff and rom-com to angst and hurt/comfort.Seunghan: #1, #3, #4, #5Yohangyul: #2





	1. seunghan - gold (day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already late to the game and still have at least 5 wips going on, but I also wanted to try out Inktober this year! The list I'm using is [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFwdV63XUAAvh4_?format=png&name=small) and I probably won't be doing all the days, but hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Day 1 was inspired by [this Seungwoo](https://twitter.com/dearseungwooni/status/1179519619393978373?s=20), [this Seunghan](https://twitter.com/220999_/status/1176512568556285952?s=20=20), and (unironically) [this song by Wanna One.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BWcMhYLcCE)

**Figure Skating AU  
****Seungwoo x Yohan**

Through the television screen that hangs on his living room wall, Yohan watches with nothing but admiration at the ethereal beauty of the man adorn in floral silk and glitter, at the way he glides so effortlessly across the surface of the ice, at the way the arena roars in amazement and excitement as his skates slice the air with a triple axel, a single loop, a triple Salchow, blades landing and clean edge so naturally, so flawlessly executed each and every single time. 

Seungwoo was made to be on the ice, was born and bred to be a star, not only as an athlete, but also as an artist. 

As expected, Seungwoo wins first place in the Men’s Free Program once again, and although he doesn’t break a world record this time around, there’s no doubt that his achievements won’t stop here. 

The rerun plays for the umpteeth time this week despite the fact that four days have passed since the ISU World Championship, but it doesn’t stop Yohan from watching it from start to finish anyway because such a breathtaking wonder that is Seungwoo will never cease to amaze him. It’s a beautiful thing, Yohan thinks, to be able to combine physical prowess of a sport with the awe-striking elegance of the arts.

As he slings his backpack over his shoulders and prepares to head out for practice at the rink, he imagines to himself how much of a dream it would be to one day meet Han Seungwoo, the rising star of South Korea, the figure skating legend himself.

Maybe he’s a bit naive. 

Maybe he’s a bit too idealistic, _ too _ ambitious for a starry-eyed fifteen year old who’s got notable potential but is just barely making his mark in the junior championships as it is, who’s _ way _ too far behind from even standing on the same _ ice _with someone as god-tier as Seungwoo.

But Yohan dreams of it, and he channels this motivation into endless hours and months and years of work, dedication, and practice.

It’s with this work, dedication, and practice that at the age of eighteen, he finally meets the skating legend face-to-face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Among the sea of people that surround the perimeter of the rink, Seungwoo watches with nothing but admiration for the beautiful man proudly standing on the podium before him, an exuberant smile illuminating the younger’s features as he hugs the bouquet of flowers closely to his chest. It warms Seungwo’s heart, _ evokes _something deep within his chest that he can’t precisely pinpoint, when the arena rumbles with a thundering chorus of cheers as Yohan bows to accept the gold medal he’s worked with such unwavering tenacity and devotion to earn. 

In a way, Seungwoo feels nostalgic.

The image of Yohan’s score displayed on the big screen replays itself over and over in Seungwoo’s mind, embedded alongside the tears of joy that streaked down the younger’s cheeks when realization of what this moment _ really _meant finally struck him. While the same realization rendered Seungwoo speechless too, he thinks it’s safe to say that out of everyone here, the only person he’d ever truly accept to break the last of his legacy, his reigning world record, is the same person who accomplished so today.

Seungwoo used to believe that nothing could compare to the exhilaration of winning.

Yet here, as his eyes fall on the bright smile that graces Yohan’s features, on the gold medal that decorates the neck of a rising star who’s only twenty one and still has _ so _ much more waiting ahead of him, Seungwoo thinks that even if he could combine the shine of every single medal and every single trophy he’s achieved throughout his legacy, nothing will ever compare to the brilliant radiance of none other than his student, his successor, his lover, _ his _ Yohan. 


	2. yohangyul - crack (day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohan is an agent for National Intelligence Service. He is also, unironically, a loyal client of Hangyul’s underground hacker business.

**NIS Agent Yohan x Hacker Hangyul**

When Yohan first dropped by the hidden entrance to Hangyul’s little technological den just a little over two hours ago, he arrived with the intention of gaining access past an encrypted file for an ongoing investigation. This kind of occurrence wasn’t too uncommon, really, because if there’s anything Yohan’s learned while being on the force, it’s that he needs connections - even if these connections meant eventually becoming a loyal client to an initially shady, slightly morally questionable underground cybernetwork. 

Fortunately, though, Hangyul’s proved to be more than advantageous when it came to assisting with valuable cases, almost always managing to crack passwords, decipher encryptions, infiltrate surveillance systems, and complete any other task with any other component of the technical realm that remains beyond Yohan’s realm of comprehension. Favor for favor, info for info, that was how this agreement went, and all in all, Yohan thinks they’ve managed to be a pretty decent team so far, even if Hangyul’s a bit unpredictable and perplexing at times.

Yet here, as Yohan’s visit is about to conclude, as he lifts a hand to obtain the thumb drive and the sound of Hangyul’s voice draws his attention upward, the former can’t do anything but blink as he backtracks over the question that follows next, flowing past the younger’s lips in a manner that catches Yohan more than just off guard. 

“Um… I’m sorry?” is how five years of formal intelligence training dictates his response, as all he can do is stare back with a dumbfounded expression, eyes blown wide and mouth hanging in surprise because there’s just no way he heard that correctly—

“I _ said_,” Hangyul begins to repeat, unwavering gaze never straying from Yohan’s. “I said, you should come here more often… but not only for this.” 

“Are you, an underground hacker, asking _ me_, a national intelligence agent, out on a… date?”

The astonishing speed at which Hangyul’s expression falls would’ve caused Yohan to burst out laughing if the atmosphere had been any different, but regardless, he does feel a little bad when Hangyul throws his arms up exasperatedly, a visible look of dejection written across his features despite his attempt at feigning indifference. “I mean if you were gonna reject me anyway, then you could’ve—”

“Okay.”

“—just left it at a simple no and- wait, what?”

This time, Yohan doesn’t contain his laughter. 

It grows even louder when he catches sight of Hangyul watching him with the expression of a kicked puppy, completely confused and taken back by the sudden and unexpected turn of events. 

“I said, okay,” Yohan chimes again when he finally recomposes himself. His finger wipes at a tear that formed at the corner of his eye just seconds earlier, before the corners of his lips tug upward into a hint of a smile. “Unless… you changed your mind?”

Considering his notoriously blank slate of a dating life despite his charisma and exceptional acting record while out on the field, Yohan doesn’t exactly know where this confidence draws from, but he thinks the immediate wave of satisfaction he gains at seeing how uncharacteristically uncomposed, how uncharacteristically _ not _indifferent Hangyul clearly appears is a feeling he’ll freely welcome again in the future.

“No!” Hangyul blurts out. “No- _ No_. I didn't. And please don’t change yours, or I’ll cry.” 

“Will you really?”

“Okay, no, not really, _ but _ I _ will _ be sad, and that’s just cruel of you, an outstanding citizen of great merit and whose civic duty is to promote well-being in our wondrous society, to do.”

“Wow… I never knew hackers could be so dramatic.”

“We have feelings too, okay? Most of us, at least. Sometimes. I would hope. But... like…” 

There’s a hesitant pause as Hangyul eyes him with suspicion, as if he’s scoping out Yohan and is just _ waiting _for the older to follow up with a ‘just kidding!’ - except it never comes. He doesn’t have to finish his sentence though because the agent decides to spare him from his seemingly internal conflict and interjects, feeling maybe just a bit bad for the guy who’s stumbling more than Yohan himself ever has in his own personal love life - and that itself is a pretty notable feat. 

“I’m _ not_,” Yohan finally says. “I mean… yeah, I didn’t expect _ you _ out of all people to ask me—”

“Was that supposed to be shade—”

“—But maybe I won’t mind coming over more... Just a bit... Outside of… _ this _.” 

Yohan finishes with a gesture towards the elaborate set-up of cyber hardware and technological equipment packed into the confined room, one barely illuminated by a dim lamp and a sea of neon blue and red and green blinking lights, but the way realization seems to strike Hangyul only just then, eyes instantaneously brighten to accompany the excited grin stretching wide across his features, stirs a kind of endearing warmth within the older’s chest. 

It’s the first time he’s ever seen the hacker this eager, this_ happy _ in the past ten months since their understood business contract arose.

But now, here, in the aftermath of an implied confession that still lingers in the air, Yohan’s beginning to think that this idea of exploring more of Hangyul, this _ invitation _ of exploring deeper than what’s solely been his technical knowledge and prowess up until now, is something Yohan may or may not be looking forward to in the future.

Sure, maybe it wasn’t technically outrightly stated, but Hangyul’s intention is clear.

Yohan wonders when exactly the younger started developing an interest in him, but he thinks he’ll ask him that another time - next time, perhaps, preferably, over dinner.


	3. seunghan - hollow (day 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Seungwoo is away on a business trip, Yohan discovers something that begins to make him doubt his boyfriend for the first time in the thirteen months they've been together.

**Seungwoo x Yohan**  
  


“And so, I, being the good Samaritan that I am, came over to help gather all the papers that spilled out after he slipped. Apparently, it was my lucky day ‘cause guess who he turned out to  _ be _ .”

As Yohan shuffles across the floorboards lining the living room, Seungwoo’s voice flows from the speaker of his phone, voice soothing and sweet like honey, resonating off the walls of the empty apartment that suddenly doesn’t feel so empty now that Seungwoo’s finally returned to his hotel and answering back his call. 

“Is it, I don’t know, the chairman’s nephew or something?” Yohan laughs. 

He’s wiping down the last of the cabinets bordering the perimeter of the room, lithe body stretching across the surface of the polished wooden surface. It’s only after he finishes reaching every centimeter from corner to corner, after he finishes meticulously cleaning off every tiny speck of dust does the twenty-two year old withdraw, standing back to evaluate his work. 

The kitchen, the bathroom, and the living room are finally done.

Time to tidy up Seungwoo’s bedroom. 

“Okay, that’s a pretty good one,” his boyfriend chimes from the other line as Yohan collects all the soiled rags, making quick work to swiftly deposit them in the laundry room with his phone tucked into the pocket of his oversized hoodie, attention still focused on the older’s voice despite his movements a flurry of motion throughout the apartment. “Not too far off, actually. But get this: it was the chairman’s future son-in-law!”

“Isn’t that kind of luck that only happens in dramas or something?”

“Yeah, which was what made it even funnier! The guy was forced to work in the company for a bit, at least until he could impress and prove that he had enough merit to eventually marry his fiance - and since he was supposed to shadow the chairman, it meant he was also in the room when the negotiations began, and needless to say, I think that was probably one of the easiest deals I’ve ever made.” 

“Wow… it really was your lucky day. Who would’ve thought a clumsy intern, a future son-in-law, and some nepotism would’ve secured you a new client?”

“I know! I hope the next potential client ends up following the same formula - all the better for me.”

Seungwoo’s breathless laughter fills the air through the phone speaker, and it brings a smile to Yohan’s features to hear that the older doesn’t sound too stressed after the three recent, consecutive overseas business trips. Sure, in a way, there’s a kind of strain Yohan feels too - some loneliness on long, tiring, rainy days; some longing for kisses and cuddles; some longing for Seungwoo’s arms to be wrapped securely around his waist and Seungwoo’s chest to be pressed up warmly against his until they drift off for the night, only to wake up to Yohan teasing the older about his gross morning breath and to Seungwoo retaliating by playfully nuzzling against the younger’s cheek until a fit of giggles fills the bedroom. 

It’s hard sometimes, missing and waiting for his boyfriend, but it’s still manageable, because even with their conflicting schedules, Seungwoo’s always texting and calling and facetiming to check up on him. Yohan shows how he cares too by dropping by the busy businessman’s flat to help clean and run errands whenever the latter is too exhausted or preoccupied with work to do so. More than one year has passed since they began dating, and though a considerable portion of their time together since then has been spent across long distances, their mutual trust and understanding toward each other is ultimately what’s made everything work until now and, what Yohan hopes, will continue to make everything work in the future as well. 

Their conversation plays on and on, light-hearted and full of banter, until Yohan realizes how late it’s gotten for Seungwoo already and forcibly ushers the older to bed. 

“I’ll be back in two days, okay? And then after that, I’ll be free and we can finally go try that new shaved ice place you’ve been telling me about for the past three weeks. Does that sound good?”

A smile tugs at Yohan’s lips, and he hums approvingly in response. “Yeah. That sounds perfect.”

“Until then, make sure you’re resting well and eating properly and staying hydrated, or I’ll be giving you a stern talk when I get back, mister.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know - good  _ night _ .”

“Good night… I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too, silly.” 

After their call finally ends, Yohan spends the following two hours tidying up Seungwoo’s bedroom - wipes away the accumulating dust, replaces the sheets, removes all the pillow covers before throwing them into the laundry - to prepare for the older’s return. It’s only when he moves the small pile of shoe boxes blocking his way and strains to reach the highest shelf in Seungwoo’s walk-in closet does his hoodie ride up his abdomen, the cotton fabric bunching up and causing his phone to slip out of his pocket. Yohan jumps, startled, when it bounces off the wooden flooring, the collision resonating throughout the confined space.

Except, something’s off.

  
  
  
  
  


Yohan shouldn’t have let his curiosity get the better of him.

He should’ve minded his own business, should’ve not overthought the strange sound, should’ve just moved on and finished cleaning and left. 

Instead, he finds himself staring in confusion and disbelief at the space before him, the three removable wooden floorboards where the shoe boxes had originally covered now laying beside his knee. 

A metal box sits in the hollow compartment hidden beneath the wooden flooring of Seungwoo’s bedroom closet.

Yohan knows he shouldn’t have, but he does it anyway. Reaching out with hands covered by the new cleaning gloves he’d purchased earlier today, he lifts off the top of the small metal chest.

Nine international passports.

Nine falsified identities. 

$200,000 in cash.

A gun holster, empty.

  
  
  
  
  
  


For the first time in the thirteen months of their relationship, he begins to doubt Seungwoo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


On the evening Seungwoo finally returns, Yohan is seated on the couch, arms hugging a sofa pillow, eyes trained on the television screen playing a rerun of a drama that aired earlier that week. Only when the front door to the apartment clicks shut does the twenty-two year old tear his eyes from the screen, and he greets his boyfriend with a chaste kiss on the lips when the older makes his way over to the couch.

“Hey, I’m home! God, I missed you so fucking much.”

“Ah, welcome home, babe. I missed you too - so, so much.”

“Are you… Is that my sweatshirt you’re wearing?”

“Mm, maybe. Why? You don’t like it?”

Seungwoo chuckles, leans back down to press another kiss to his lover’s temple before chiming, “Of course I like it - everything looks great on my baby. Let me just shower real quick, and then we can finally -  _ finally  _ \- get to cuddling again.”

“Yeah? Shower quickly then please, ‘cause I miss being in your arms.”

“I will, I will.” Another kiss comes, this time to his cheek. “I love you.”

Turning his head, Yohan meets Seungwoo’s gaze, and he forces himself to not doubt the warmth and adoration in Seungwoo’s eyes, forces himself to hold back and not ask one of the million questions that have been haunting his mind for the past forty-eight hours, forces himself to say with an unwavering smile, “I love you too.”


	4. seunghan - adrenaline (day 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you a watcher or player?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on NERVE, the movie, as well as Han Seungwoo in a leather jacket during Day 2 of the 2019 KCON Thailand Red Carpet.

**NERVE AU**

**Seungwoo x Yohan**  
  
  


“So you’re the newcomer. Nice to finally meet you.”

It’s like a freight train of realization pummels into him, knocks the air right out of Yohan’s lungs as he stares up in bewilderment and awe at the living, breathing legend he’s only seen through the screen of his phone until now. 

Han Seungwoo. 

User ID: HSW_94. 

Leaderboard status: Rank 1. 

“Oh. Right. Hi,” Yohan sputters, and he wants to simultaneously melt from Seungwoo’s honey-sweet voice and disintegrate into three thousand dust particles when Seungwoo laughs at the way the younger scrambles to grasp the extended hand in greeting. “_ Fuck _ , I’m sorry, it’s just- you’re, like, the Seungwoo, right? _ The _Seungwoo?”

“Ah, yeah, I’m Seungwoo… but please, don’t feel awkward with me. I’ve heard a lot about you and I just wanted to come see for myself, you know?”

“_ You’ve _ heard a lot about _ me _ ? But you’re- you’re _ the _Han Seungwoo.”

“And you’re Yohan, the highest-climbing player of the week - only joined barely two weeks ago, yet you’ve already managed to secure rank eighteen out of hundreds of players. That’s pretty impressive.”

Arms crossed and head canted to one side with interest, Seungwoo leans against his motorcycle as a curious smile tugs at the corner of his lips, black combat boots sliding against each other as he locks one ankle behind the other to support his weight. The boots complement the leather jacket hanging over his shoulder; the ripped jeans that hug his thighs and define his legs a little too well; the chain earring and lip piercing that gleam beneath the street lamp illuminating the city streets in a way that matches the twinkle of mischief in Seungwoo’s eyes.

The older’s always looked incredibly handsome on screen during his broadcasts, but right here, right now underneath the glow of the bright fluorescent sign lining the shaded glass window of the shop behind them, he looks breathtaking - looks like an absolute _ dream _. 

“Oh. Um… thank you. I hope I don’t sound rude but… why did you want to…?”

“Meet you?” Seungwoo offers.

“... Yeah…”

“I watched you earlier, during your dare. I’ve been watching your broadcasts for the past half week, actually, because there’s been a lot of speculation you’d be the next addition to the top ten leaderboard. Honestly? I hope they’re right. Between you and me, I think I’d prefer to have you among the top than some of the other… less deserving players up there.”

“Why?” Yohan blurts. It comes out louder than intended, and Yohan visibly winces at the thought of already making an absolute _ mess _of a first impression in front of the Nerve gaming king himself, but fortunately, Seungwoo doesn’t appear fazed. Instead, he responds with a smile, features brightening and eyes looking more amused than anything.

“Because you’re genuine. That’s what I like about you.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“I’m flattered, really,” Yohan begins slowly, “but I’m definitely not as interesting as the other play—”

“You should give yourself more credit, Yohan. You’re interesting. And you’re a good person, so I want to help you. Also, you seem fun to team up with - not overly conceited or greedy, but just the right amount of ambition that never lets you back down from a challenge.” 

Pushing himself off his heels back into a standing position, Seungwoo takes a few steps back until he reaches the shaded windows of the tattoo parlor. He rests his palm on the glass, giving it a light pat. 

“I know someone here - can get you a discount, maybe even a little bit of VIP treatment if you’d like? What do you say?”

From the inviting smile that plays on his lips to the glint of metal that winks off his lip piercing and silver rings decorating his slender fingers, the aura Seungwoo exudes is undeniably dangerous, almost as intimidating and hazardous as it is irresistible; but there’s also a certain kind of grace that guides his every movement, a kind of sophisticated poise that underlies every word that flows past his lips as if each and every action and syllable is meticulously calculated and flawlessly delivered.

Even if they’ve only just formally met, from all the dares Seungwoo’s broadcasted to all the rumors Yohan’s heard surrounding his puzzling character and enigmatic identity, the younger feels that there’s a kind of charm that distinctly defines Han Seungwoo. Yohan wants to know more, wants to _learn _more about who this guy is, where he came from, how he seemed to emerge from the shadows of the city only a few weeks ago just to skyrocket up the ranks and land himself first place among the leaderboards, beating even Hangyul who remained unbeatable for _weeks_. 

Someone like Seungwoo attracts attention, both good and bad. 

And as it turns out, Yohan is no exception.

“Sure,” finally comes the younger boy’s answer, laced with hesitation that Seungwoo seems to catch onto way too easily. Even so, Seungwoo doesn’t question him, doesn’t call him out or doubt him; instead, he reaches out for the front door of the tattoo parlor, fingers curling around the golden handle as he pulls open the entrance of the building before stepping back, using the other hand holding his motorcycle helmet to grandly gesture to invite Yohan in first. “After you.”

Yohan’s eyes catches the other’s gaze as he enters. His heart’s racing like crazy right now and his blood’s thundering against his eardrums, but the thought of whether it’s because of fear and uncertainty or because of excitement and anticipation fades away as the door behind him creaks shut and a warm body appears beside him, standing a little too close in a way that has Seungwoo’s arm pressed against his. 

But Yohan doesn’t mind. 

The bright neon text of his dare replays in his mind.

PLAYER, 99KIM_YH.

OBTAIN A TATTOO (+$4,000).

DARE: ACCEPTED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's already October 13 and I'm 9 days behind on this October challenge (yikes). I love the movie “Nerve” though so I May end up writing a full fic or oneshot for this AU, either with this setup or based on a spin-off idea I’ve been thinking about. I won't make any promises as of now, but I will definitely consider!
> 
> Also, this chapter was entirely self-indulgent. Seungwoo with a lip piercing? Somebody sign me up ASAP.


	5. seunghan - echo (day 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like with most normal university students, it's an established fact that Yohan has an undeniably loathsome relationship with organic chemistry.
> 
> But, as it turns out, if it weren't for this dreadful college nightmare that plagues every science major's existence, he would've completely missed out on an unfairly gorgeous teacher's assistant by the name of Han Seungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely not initially intended to be 1.5k words, but considering how I channeled my overdue anger into writing thanks to my own experiences of 6-hour organic chemistry labs, at the very least I could turn that rage into something productive like a Seunghan Inktober update (LMAO). Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy!

**University AU**

**TA Seungwoo x Student Yohan**

Three semesters into his university career, Yohan comes to find that although physics takes the cake in terms of his top ten life obstacles, suffering through organic chemistry sells the entire fucking _bakery_.

If it weren’t for organic chemistry, he wouldn’t have needed to take five hours of back-to-back classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, and eight consecutive hours of genetics and ochem lab on Thursday. 

If it weren’t for organic chemistry, he wouldn’t need to sacrifice what barely remains of his free time for endless hours of frustrating tutorials and sweat-inducing office hours with a professor who’s clearly far more interested in research than actually teaching his four-hundred overly-stressed STEM major students. 

And if it weren’t for that _ fucking _ five-hour organic chemistry lab, he wouldn’t be standing here right now, absolutely drenched in rain and shivering under the blasting A/C that seems to be mocking him and his fate - and as if his pride isn’t already damaged by the very visible radius of rainwater continuing to pool beneath his soaked sneakers, a custodian trudges towards him, poking around at his feet with a mop before depositing a “Caution: Wet Floor” sign _ right _beside his already currently miserable state.

Yohan blames all of this on organic chemistry, the absolute bane of not only his academic career, but also of his entire twenty years of existence. 

  
  
  


It’s thirty minutes later (but what feels like forever) when a blessing finally comes to save him from transforming into a human iceberg.

Because he’s understandingly banned from entering the carpeted area as well as from resting on any of the chairs in the lobby, Yohan’s resorted to leaning against one of the polished wooden pillars at the edge of where the main marmoleum walkway meets the nylon lounge carpet. While it’s not exactly the most comfortable position, it’s the best he’s got, and so making use of the time until god knows _ when _this thunderstorm will lighten up, Yohan allows his eyes to shut. 

In all honesty, he doesn’t really know how long he ends up staying like this.

It’s only when the front entrance doors to the lobby automatically slide open and squeaky footsteps begin to resonate off the glossy floor, only to unexpectedly halt before him with the gentle call of his name does Yohan’s eyes groggily flutter back open. He squints and blinks a few times, half-conscious after his less-than-sufficient nap, but when his sight lands on the familiar figure standing right in front of him, the sophomore’s eyes almost bulge in surprise because out of _ anyone _it could’ve been, the TA of his dreadful academic nightmare and his even more dreadful five-hour lab he just barely returned from turns out to be the person standing before him.

“Yohan, why’re you standing here?” Seungwoo questions softly, clearly aware that the younger appears disoriented with his surroundings. “And you’re… soaked.” 

Yohan feels a blush creep up his neck. 

Apparently, he’s awake enough to realize that looking _ this _ sad in front of his gorgeous TA is _ actually _embarrassing - this, coupled with the fact that he broke his condenser tube earlier today during the lab distillation procedure and caused both himself and Seungwoo grief makes him even more abashed.

“My, uh… umbrella broke,” Yohan laughs, high-pitched and nervous, the end of his sentence awkwardly trailing off. 

Honestly, _fuck _him for being stingy and not investing in a sturdier umbrella.

Seungwoo gives him a sympathetic smile though, probably half out of pity as his sight falls upon the puddle surrounding Yohan that might as well symbolize the younger’s tears from his misfortunes. “The rain really was bad,” he agrees. 

Seungwoo turns his head to gaze past the glass windows, clicking his tongue at the violent thunderstorms sweeping over the city, outside almost completely casted in darkness except for the faint glow of street lamps lining the sidewalks. The lights are still barely visible through the merciless downpour though from where they stand now, safely within the walls of the graduate student dormitory building - even if Yohan is almost positively about to freeze to death.

When Seungwoo averts his attention back to the biochemistry student, his eyebrows lightly furrow and the corner of his lips tug downward into the ghost of a frown. “You’re shivering… At this rate, you’ll catch a cold. Since you can’t go back to your dorm, let’s get you upstairs and warmed up. You can use my shower.”

Yohan sputters, unsure if he heard correctly. “Wait, really? Th-Thank you - but honestly, if I’m bothering you then really, it’s okay, I’ll just—”

“Yohan, hey, don’t worry, alright? You’re not bothering me at all - I’m offering on my own.”

Despite his hesitation at first, Yohan eventually comes to find himself exiting the elevator on the fifth floor of the dorm a few minutes later. 

Wet footprints - or at least what mildly resembles footprints - leave a trail behind him as he trudges behind the graduate student. The soles of his sneakers squeak embarrassingly loud, resonating off the pristine white floor in a way that echoes down the entire hallway, and it causes the sophomore to inwardly wince with each and every step he desperately (and unsuccessfully) tries to silence until they finally - _ finally _\- reach their destination three-quarters down the hall.

“I’ll grab you some spare clothes!” chimes Seungwoo after they enter the dorm. The older shuts the door behind them, inviting Yohan in with a warm welcome as he sets his belongings down by the dining table before disappearing behind the door of his bedroom. 

Yohan’s still shivering by the time Seungwoo returns with a towel and fresh batch of clothes, but fortunately it’s a lot less chilly up here, especially without the unavoidable blast of air conditioning he was plagued with downstairs no matter where he ended up standing. 

“The bathroom’s down the corridor and on your right. My roommate’s staying over at a friend’s tonight, so feel free to take your time.”

Reaching out to the TA’s extended arms, Yohan gladly accepts the pile of clothes, but rather than immediately turning on his heels, he hesitates, nipping at his bottom lip and suddenly feeling conscious under the older’s curious gaze as he tries to recall the numerous phrases he internally recited just a few seconds ago to express his gratitude.

“Sorry for causing you trouble,” the sophomore ends up deciding, though it’s only to prevent the silence from dragging on longer than it already has. Another nervous laugh slips past his lips as he silently berates himself for always acting so unbearingly _ awkward _around any remotely good-looking guy on campus. “And also for, uh... creating a wet mess in your dorm. Thank you for letting me stay for the rain.”

This time, it’s Seungwoo’s turn to laugh. While it's completely good-hearted and well-intentioned, Yohan feels his face heat up even more, though rather than out of embarrassment, it’s more because of the unexpected butterflies suddenly arising in his stomach, fluttering at the way a radiant smile tugs at the corner of Seungwoo’s lips and complements his already perfectly handsome features. The TA always appears to be in a pleasant mood during lab, sure, but it’s the first time Yohan sees him this relaxed and happy, a distinct contrast to the slightly heavier air that seems to fall on his shoulders from the stress of having to tend to a twenty-four student lab session. 

Yohan likes it. 

Probably - _ most likely _\- a little more than he should.

Before he can somehow screw up his intended ‘cool guy’ image in front of his TA even further than he already has, Yohan blurts that he’ll be out the shower in less than thirty minutes, drawing out another laugh from Seungwoo as the younger hurries down the corridor and slips into the bathroom, disappearing behind the closed doors of Seungwoo’s dorm. 

  
  


When Seungwoo steps out into the hallway and lightly closes the bathroom door behind him about an hour later, he comes to find Yohan laid out across the living room sofa underneath the plush knitted blanket Seungwoo fetched for him earlier while the younger was showering.

Yohan’s eyes rest shut, chest steadily rising and falling beneath the blanket, features softened and relaxed with sleep.

A content smile plays at Seungwoo’s lips as he reaches over to gently pull the blanket up, making sure to cover Yohan’s adorably small hands that barely peak out of the white oversized hoodie retrieved from the older’s closet an hour before.

Yohan may be a complete mess in the lab, but maybe he’s a little cute too, sweater paws and all.

Seungwoo saves that thought though, at least until the last day of the semester.

(And Yohan, absolutely flustered by the invitation to a movie date and no longer constrained by their academic boundaries, sputters out a big _ yes _.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohan is a total mess and we BEEN knew.
> 
> For anyone wanting Yohangyul after 3 consecutive updates of Seunghan, Yohangyul will be the pairing for my next 2 Inktober posts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi!  
If you enjoyed and would like more, please feel free to motivate me with a comment or kudos and/or interact with me on twt! My ccs are also open for ideas and AU suggestions you'd like to see. Thank you for the support, and until next time!  
  
[writing twt acc](https://twitter.com/yorangdanfics)  
[ot11 twt acc](https://twitter.com/yorangdamn)  
[seunghan socmed au ](https://twitter.com/yorangdanfics/status/1170898871528108035?s=20)  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yorangdanfics)


End file.
